Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $50.4\%$
$50.4$ percent = $50.4$ per cent = $50.4$ per hundred $50.4\% = \dfrac{50.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{50.4\%} = 0.504$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.